Gregg Henry
Gregg Henry (1952 - ) Film Deaths *''Body Double'' (1984) [Sam]: Drowned after his dog knocks him into the reservoir. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Fair Game (Mamba)'' (1988) '[''Gene]: Bitten on the throat by a black mamba in Trudie Styler's home, after she tricks him into thinking the snake has killed her. *[[Sharon's Secret (1995)]] [Detective Thomas McGregor]: Burned to death after Candace Cameron pushes him off the basement stairs as Gregg was about to shoot Mel Harris. *Payback (1999)' [''Val Resnick]: Shot in the face through a pillow by Mel Gibson. *''Layover'' (2001) [Jack Gillardo]: Shot in the back by Sherri Alexander while Gregg is holding a gun on David Hasselhoff while standing on the wing of an airplane in a hangar; he then falls off of the wing, so it's arguable whether it was the shot or the fall that killed him. *''Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever'' (2002) [Robert Gant]: Dies of a heart attack after Lucy Liu activates a microscopic device planted in Gregg's body. (Thanks to Zeppo) *''Femme Fatale'' (2002) [Shiff]: Possibly killed (off-screen) by Eriq Ebouaney and Edouard Montoute in a struggle in Gregg's car; we only see the start of the struggle, so it's not confirmed whether or not Gregg is killed. (This turns out to be Rebecca Romijn's premonition of the future, which she prevents from coming true.) *''Slither'' (2006) [Mayor Jack MacReady]: Shot in the head by Nathan Fillion (at Gregg's own request) as the alien parasites are taking over Gregg's body. (Thanks to Eric) *''Super'' (2011) [Detective Felkner]: Shot repeatedly in the chest stomach and throat by Michael Rooker, Sean Gunn & Stephan Blakeheart after they mistake Gregg for Rainn Wilson (and then frame Rainn for the crime). *''Jason Bourne (2016) '[Richard Webb]: Killed in a car bomb by Vincent Cassel; he dies shortly after in his son's (Matt Damon) arms. TV Deaths *Pearl (1978 TV mini-series)' [''Lt. (j.g.) Doug North]: Dies (off-screen) from his injuries during the attack on Pearl Harbor. We learn of his death when Lesley Ann Warren informs Tiana Alexandra of his death. *''The Blue and the Grey'' (1982 TV mini-series) [Lester Bedell]: Killed when the hospital he's in is bombarded by Union troops. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Hitchhiker: Videodate'' (1985) [Jack Rhodes]: Killed in an explosion after Shannon Tweed ties him to the bed and leaves a bomb in the room. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Murder, She Wrote: The Big Kill ''(1993) [Carl Ward]: Dies of carbon monoxide poisoning after Michael Beck knocks him out and handcuffs him in a sabotaged boat's engine room. His body is shown afterwards when Michael goes into the boat, and the murder is shown in a flashback later on. *''When Love Kills: The Seduction of John Hearn'' (1993 TV) [Joe Banister]: Shot to death by Gary Cole, acting on Marg Helgenberger's plan. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Murder, She Wrote: Crimson Harvest ''(1994) [Lars Anderson]: Hit on the head with a walking stick by Robert Pine. *''Terminal'' (1996 TV Movie) [Brian O'Grady]: Shot repeatedly by Michael Ironside after a lengthy chase. (Thanks to ND) *''Murder, She Wrote: Mrs. Parker's Revenge'' (1996) [Mark Reisner]: Shot twice in the stomach by William O'Leary. *''24: Day 2: 1:00 a.m.-2:00 a.m. ''(2003) [Jonathan Wallace]: Shot in the neck during a shoot-out with the terrorists; he dies shortly after Kiefer Sutherland drives him to a clinic to treat his wound. (His body is also shown on the operating table in the following episode.) *''CSI: Miami: Blood Sugar'' (2010) [Roger Cavanagh]: Shot in the chest by Ramon Franco in self-defense. (Thanks to Brian) *''NCIS: Los Angeles: Blye, K.'' (2012) [Alex Harris]: Shot in the chest with a sniper rifle by Spencer Garrett while talking to Daniela Ruah. *''The Following: Reunion ''(2015) [Arthur Strauss]: Strangled to death by Michael Ealy. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1952 Births Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Death scenes by bombing